Before and After
by Molahsurey
Summary: Sean/Christian Possibly some incest, Christian/Matt


"Tell me what you don't like about yourself."

"My mole," The woman had replied bluntly and without hesitation.

Christian blatantly stared at the mole; it was on the upper right side of her left cheek, a perfect spot for one, "Miss Caine, are you certain you want it removed? Most people find moles to be quite attractive on a beautiful young woman such as you, that's why they are often referred to as beauty marks."

Miss Caine huffed, "I am aware of the fact Doctor Troy but I can't stand it! It's right in the middle of my face."

Sean cut in, worried that the woman was about to have a mental breakdown right there in their office, "Please calm down Miss Caine, Christian and I simply want to make sure that this is really what you want. We have an opening tomorrow afternoon for the surgery if that's a good time for you."

"Yes, that should be fine."

"Alright, go out to the lobby and our receptionist will give you an exact time." Caine stood and silently left the room.

Turning to Sean, Christian just had to make a snarky comment, "What's with the attitude on that one huh?"

"Do you always have to think of our clients like that Christian? They need our respect; they trust us. That is the reason they come to us."

"Oh come on Sean, I'm just saying she could have lightened up a bit. She was acting all somber about her mole when, you know very well, there are a lot more people worse off. Mole or no I'd say she's a ten."

"Oh, I see, you're all wound up because you want to screw her, is that it?"

Christian laughed, nodding, "You know me so well buddy boy."

...

_Tell me what you don't like about yourself._

Christian looked into the mirror of his office.

"The question should be what do you like about yourself?" He mumbled.

"Who are you talking to?"

Christian turned to the doorway, startled, to see Sean standing there, "Oh hey Sean, I was just getting ready to head out."

"Julia called; she wanted to know if you'd be up to coming over for a family dinner tonight."

Christian smiled, "You know I wouldn't want to miss out on one of those, of course I'll be there."

...

After Christian rang the doorbell Julia opened the door. Their eyes locked and as always sparks flew between them as they remembered their old love.

"Christian! I'm so glad you came, come in."

Christian stepped in and handed her a bottle of wine, "I figured we could have this after dinner," he flashed a bright smile at her.

"Oh! How lovely! Thank you. Go ahead and go say hi to the kids, they're already at the table."

Walking over to the table Annie saw him and instantly jumped from her seat and ran to him, "Uncle Christian!" She jumped into his arms and he caught her, embracing her.

"Hey Annie, how are you?" Pulling away all she did was shrug and run off. Laughing, Christian turned his head to catch sight of Matt who smiled and waved as he greeted his so called 'uncle'.

_He resembles me in a way that's so uncanny, not just in his features but in his personality. He's strong willed but conflicted, just like me. He tries to do right by people but is always misunderstood. Sometimes I feel like I am more of a father to him than Sean is but I don't want to be his father, I want to be his friend._

"Mattie! Come here, give me a hug." Matt pushed himself up from his chair and went to Christian who held out his arms. They wrapped their arms around one another and as they hugged it felt like they just connected, they were so comfortable with each other. Christian whispered in Matt's ear, "Oh... How's it been?"

"Not too bad, not too bad." They broke apart as Sean, Julia, and Annie came back ready to eat. When everyone was seated they passed around the various dishes and enjoyed a good meal. No one really talked during these dinners; it was just a good way for them to be together. After they were finished Matt and Annie left the table leaving the three adults alone with their wine.

...

Christian was leaning against the door frame of Matt's room. Matt glanced up from a book he was reading.

"Hey, Matt, I have a surprise for you. It's outside."

The excitement on Christian's face in turn excited Matt and he leapt off his bed and darted past Christian. The older man followed him outside.

"Get in the car for a sec; I want to talk to you about something first." Matt bound to the passenger side and got in, Christian getting in on the driver's side. When they were both cozy and settled in Christian told Matt to hold out his hand. Matt did so and Christian instantly dropped a set of keys into his palm.

Matt stared at the keys with wide eyes, "Are you giving me a car?"

Christian's already glowing smile widened with the joy of giving Matt something he really wanted, "I figure since you're seventeen you're mature enough to handle one."


End file.
